


Moon River

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [62]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alliances, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Forbidden Love, Guitars, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Mild Blood, Plans, Plans For The Future, Recruitment, Rejection, Resentment, Revenge, Secrets, Singing, Unrequited Love, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Wherever Luke went, you wanted to go too. Even if that meant foresaking Olympus. You loved Luke more than you loved the gods.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Moon River

“One of the Apollo girls taught me how to play it! I only know one song, but it’s one of my favorites.” You happily tell Luke amidst the chaos that was the Hermes cabin. Flipping open the metal latches of your guitar case. You didn’t have to worry about putting a lock on it. Even though notorious for being a cabin full of thieves, none of your half siblings would dare try to steal it. You were second oldest among them besides Luke, well respected and even slightly feared. When a newcomer tried to steal your ipod that you had snuck in, you were quick to beat their ass with the closest item by you. 

Luke sat across from you, legs crossed as he watched you remove a beautifully crafted acoustic guitar. “Did they give you that too?” 

“No. It used to be my mom’s. One other gift Hermes gave to her besides me.” 

That was enough to make him grow quiet. He always felt a little jealousy at your relationship with your mom. Far different from the one he had with his own mom. “I’m not much of a music lover.” 

“Oof, why are you breaking my heart?” Feigning the wounded tone, you situate the guitar in your arms like the Apollo girl had showed you. “Indulge in me. I practiced hard. Plus this is the song that my mom was playing when Hermes met her.” 

“You sure you’re not secretly Apollo’s kid?” He smiles into his palm and leans forward. You knew he would rather be practicing his swordplay instead of listening to you play music. Truth be told, that was what you would be doing too on a normal day. But you were feeling nostalgic and couldn’t help yourself. 

“Well, Hermes did claim me. But he could just be covering for Apollo.” You giggle and wink at him playfully. Always worth it when it made Luke’s smile grow larger. He might not have liked music, but you knew that Luke would tolerate anything for you. Perhaps you were a bit cocky in thinking this, but you were probably his favorite sibling out of everyone. And that was saying a lot considering how many kids were crammed into the Hermes cabin. Many were your siblings, the rest were poor kids who hadn’t been claimed by their godly parent. Kids who might never know. The gods were a busy bunch and couldn’t be bothered to lay claim to each and everyone. They were cruel in that way. 

You settled in and began finger-picking along steel strings a soft melody that was near heartbreaking. Calmly you let your voice take control of you. _“Oh, dream maker”_ Quickly you flick your eyes up at Luke _“You heart breaker. Wherever you’re going I’m going your way.”_ You kept your eyes trained on Luke, highly aware of your other cabinmates watching you play guitar. It must have looked like you were serenading him which inwardly caused you to blush. It wasn’t your fault that those were the lyrics to the song. Just a coincidence. 

Remembering your mother playing the exact song for you years ago made your voice tender. As she was putting you to bed, she would open up the window to let the moon filter in and pull your blankets over you. Next to your bed was a stool that your mother always used nightly to play guitar for you. She’d pull it up to the side of your bed and play until you fell asleep. Riding into sleep with a chariot filled with music. Life wasn’t always easy for you and your mom, but she made up for it with the joy of song. Apollo should have been your father in this regard. Maybe if you were Apollo’s child, then the feelings you felt for Luke would be less blasphemous. No one dated within their cabins since in each cabin everyone was half-siblings. 

A spell cast upon everyone, your other siblings listened comfortably as you continued the song you had practiced for so long. You wanted it to be perfect. This was the only song you bothered to learn. It was all you needed.  
  
  
  


“(y/n).” 

You let out a whine in complaint when someone shakes your shoulder, waking you up from your pleasant slumber. Again a soft nudge jars you. 

Crusted slightly with sleep, you grudgingly open your eyes to meet the darkness of Cabin 11. The victim of your deadly glare was Luke, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Those definitely weren’t his pajamas. 

“What are you doing up?” Grumbling, you run your hands over your eyes to scrub away the crystallized gunk. 

“Get up. I have something to show you.” Luke whispers. 

He must be crazy. Like hell you were going to forsake the comfort of your bed to go outside in the middle of the night. Plus you didn’t want to risk the wrath of the Cleaner Harpies who lurked the grounds of Camp Half-Blood, patrolling for wayward campers who should be in bed. 

“Can’t this wait until morning?” 

“In your song, you sang that wherever I go, you go too.” 

“It was just part of the song.” 

“Yet you looked at me.” 

Sighing in defeat, you lift yourself up. “Alright, fine. Give me a second to put shoes on.” 

When you accomplished putting your shoes on, you grab an orange Camp Half-Blood jacket and throw it on; following Luke as he led you quietly outside while everyone else slept. You didn’t dare speak in fear of the Harpies. Obediently you went wherever Luke led you. Staring at his broad shoulders, you think about how much he had changed since the quest that Hermes sent him on not too long ago. The scar wasn’t the only thing that changed him, his eyes just seemed darker to reflect his thoughts. He spoke of the scorn he felt about the failed quest and his resentment toward Olympus. All of this he told you in secret when it was just the two of you. This worried you quite a bit. There was nothing you could say to soothe the hurt that Luke was dealing with. He felt cheated by Hermes, unacknowledged. 

It didn’t take you too long to arrive at the Combat Arena, the Greek styled arena where you had trained many times throughout your summers earning scars and bruises that you took pride in. What you were doing there, you had no idea. Luke passed under the archway entrance inside. There in the center of the sand pit, Luke turned to you. 

Extra cautious, you look around the stone ledges that served as seats for onlookers. 

“So, why’d you drag me out of bed?” You grimace when you feel sand leak into your shoes. You weren’t exactly in proper attire and most likely will have sand particles clinging to your pajama pants. 

“Did you mean it? That you would follow wherever I go?” 

“Of course.” It was an easy reply. You knew if you asked the same thing of Luke, he would follow you to the Underworld if you asked him. The two of you had that ride or die bond. You were an extension of each other. “Where did you have in mind?” 

Luke appeared hesitant before taking steps toward you. The moon bounced on his hair, making it look brighter. In one of his hands was a knife. He slid the sharp edge of the blade across his palm making you flinch. “I need you to make a promise that whatever I say next, you will not tell a soul.” 

In the night, the small beads of blood that were beginning to rise on his skin looked black. “A bit extreme, Luke. You’re starting to freak me out.” 

He hands you the handle of the knife and you reluctantly take it. Taking a deep breath, you quickly draw the blade across your palm and hold in the his that was the product of the sting. You place your slowly bleeding palm against his, weaving your fingers so that your hands were clasped. You trusted Luke. 

It makes Luke smile, the scar on his face softening with relief. And that's when he told you of his dreams. More specifically, who was speaking with him in these dreams. 

Your stomach dropped when you learned that it was Kronos who spoke to him. Even if it was simply a dream, it never bode well for anyone if the former King of Titans was speaking with you. 

“The gods don’t deserve to be in power. Look how full Cabin 11 is. They don’t care about us. Kronos. . . Kronos has a plan to rise again.” 

Fear made you feel colder. “No. . .” 

Luke nods. “I’ve pledged my allegiance to him. I’m going to help him with his rise back to power.” 

“Luke you can’t! There’s a reason Kronos was cast down. Why he is imprisoned in Tartarus! Whatever problem you have with the gods, Kronos is not the answer. What he represents. . . it’s nothing good.” 

He held onto your hand tighter, unwilling to let you go now. “He’s offering us freedom, (y/n).” Voice soft as a feather, Luke pulls you closer and you find yourself lost in his eyes. Tentatively, his free hand lifts and cups your cheek. His hand wasn’t soft by any means. Callused and hard from hours of training each day. You wouldn’t have them any other way. “We could finally be together. Noone telling us it’s wrong. Noone stopping us.” 

What he was proposing was indeed crazy. To forsake Olympus and the gods all together for Kronos- no, not for Kronos. For Luke. You couldn’t easily accept his proposition though. What he spoke of was blasphemous. You agreed with his views of the gods. They weren’t perfect. They were neglectful when it came to their demigod children. You felt sorry for the many kids in your cabin. Most of them were there because their godly parent never bothered to claim them. 

A life of a demigod meant you were on your own. Expected to fend off monsters that wanted to feast on your flesh. That wasn’t a life you wanted to live. 

“I want you to be by my side, (y/n).” 

You close your eyes. Luke had been the one constant in your life. You loved him more than you loved the gods. “Okay. Tell me what I need to do.” 

You open your eyes just in time to see Luke lean in, capturing your unsuspecting lips in a demanding kiss.


End file.
